Dr. David Brown
Biography * Name : Dr. David Brown * DOB : Jun. 6th 1960 * Height : 6 ft * Weight : 185 lbs * Hair : dirty blonde * Eyes : blue * First Wife : Lauren Brown * children: son named Daven Brown (deceased) Early Career 1994 (34) - 14 years of college DR. Brown graduates from MIT with honors and multiple PHDs. Majoring in electrical and mechanical engineering, and minoring in biochemistry and biology, Dr. Brown was always passionate about the idea of somehow combining man and machine. After graduating Dr. Brown is recruited by a little known, but well financed, company called Chesley Laboratories where he worked on what was to be a non-lethal battle deterrent codenamed "' '' Project Dreams ". Project Dreams was to be a "thought projector" that enables its wearer to project "highly realistic" holograms to ward off incoming troops. There was some sort of "incident" and the project was archived. '1996 ' (36) While at Chesley Laboratories, Dr. Brown meets Lauren Boswell, a 28 year lab tech at Chesley Laboratories, '''1998 (38) Marries Lauren Boswell January 01, 2001 (41) Dr. & Lauren Brown give birth to a baby boy and name him Daven 2002 (42) DR. Brown begins work on an autonomous android with a new form of A.I. April 04, 2004 (44) Two years into its creation his son Daven becomes ill and passes. DR. Brown sufferes a minor breakdown and takes a short break from the company. There were talks of gross misconduct but no charges were ever made, the android project was archived. 2005 (45) One year after the death of their son, DR. Brown's grief stricken wife Lauren, filed for divorce and moves on. After losing the love of his life a year after his child Dr. Brown slipped into a deeper depression that forced him into seclusion for five years. 2010 (50) Dr. Brown resurfaces at Wade Enterprises more brilliant than ever. Creating a type of human cloning process that would enable someone to completely reprogram an individual’s genetic code to either remove weakness and disease or to incorporate various physical enhancements such as heightened senses or strength and speed. this project was called the ' '' Replicant Program '' '. 2014 (54) Dr. Brown soon finds himself marrying a young lady with a son of her own, whom he adopts. No longer the strong confident man that he was years ago Dr. Brown finds himself a slave to his new bride and her teenage son. After several "setbacks" the Replicant Program was archived. 2015 (55) Dr. Brown is given his own "fully funded" faculty so that he may create whatever he so desires. He names this new facility Davencorp Industries in tribute of his son Daven. 2016 (56) Davencorp Industries releases a new security defense system that will be implemented into a number of various facilities. The system incorporates a new and improved form of A.I. that is able to read either external or internal threats to either itself or the facility that it guards. He calls it The Sentinel Security and Defense System or "' ''Sentinel System " for short. '''2018 (58) DR. Brown takes a break from Davencorp Industries to work on a new project at Viper Tech . While there he works with an up and coming young "Tech" intern to incorporate a series of new defense drones into the Sentinel System and to work on a new "super solider serum". No one knows for certain what happened but shortly after he arrived at Viper Tech there was a problem with the serum and the entire facility was locked down, no one in or out. Work History * Davencorp Industries * The Midge-Cline Institute * Shadow-Lance Technologies * Viper Tech Category:Characters